Ghostism
by wanderingmagician715
Summary: in this story there are three characters that HAD lived on earth but got dragged into the 07 Ghost world by the explosion that caused the God's eye  As they try to figure out what happened the learn some very unexpected things...
1. Chapter 1: An Odd Begining

It was just another normal day. A rainy normal summer day at that. I had been sitting down in my basement with my friend Vicky, when we decided to watch our favorite part of our favorite anime, 07 Ghost. We had my dog Hunter, on our laps and the computer was hooked up to the TV so we could watch the anime and actually read the subtitles. Just when we got to the part where Teito lost the eye of Mikhail, the power shut off. This wouldn't have been that concerning, except the light from the window in my basement was gone to.

I turned to Vicky and said in a hushed voice, "Vicky, is it just me or does it look like the sun went out?"She promptly responded, "maybe we both watched to much TV and went blind," and i told her seriously, "Vicky i don't watch TV," She sighed and stated, "TV, Anime same diff," "And also," I said, "Isn't it also kind of creepy that we are home alone, its noon, the powers off but we can still see the anime and its stopped right before the explosion made the God's eye?" "Well yeah that is kind of weird," she said "but the thing thats weirder is,...Wate.." she paused, "Um...Erica...why can't I feel the couch any more?" " I don't ...know..." i said, by now we had become quite scared. Just then the place, (I'll call it a place because after the mysterious disappearance of the couch, we weren't sure if the place was still my home) shook and we began to Fall, And we, being scared out of our wits screamed and Hunter let out a very dogish whine. After some time of screaming I finally stopped to catch my breath, and I saw something amidst the darkness, A light. It was not a light like a house light, it was more like the light the sun makes, and it was getting closer, and closer, and closer until...BAM! we fell out of what looked like a hole in the sky and hit the ground, very hard. My vision went fuzzy but i could see the hole in the sky had sealed up and completely disappear and we appeared to be lying amidst a place in which mass destruction had recently occurred. For a while I just lay on the ground, eyes closed, trying to catch my breath and ignore the pain in my back from the fall, but a very

loud noise from above caught my attention. I looked up and saw, to my disbelief, a machine that looked like the Ribidzile from 07 Ghost flying overhead. I stared at the machine until it flew off, then turned to look at Vicky who had fallen next to me, and had Hunter half lying on her chest. She was unconsciousness. When I moved my head back to its original position it caused a blinding stab of pain in my back and I blacked out.

For the Bishops of Barsuburg church, this day was probably as abnormal as possible. First off, the black hawks came and invaded to try and take the eye of Mikhail. Then they succeeded in trying to capture Teito and planted a warsfeil in the eye which caused the eye to separate from Teito and get caught by the Black hawks, but leaving Teito to be saved by Bishop Frau. During all this Bishop Labrador took care of the other hawkziles. The only one who was not actively participating was Bishop Castor, he was watching, but seeing as the other bishops had taken care of all the problems he did not act, Until he saw the explosion caused by Mikhail's making of the God's eye. Castor, with his glasses provided 20/20 vision, saw after the explosion, three figures fall from the sky. Squinting he made out that two of them where human and the last one appeared to be...a..dog?Starting his Hawkzile he flew over to check it out.

I had been in the middle of a very odd dream about disappearing sofas when i was woken by the sound of Hunter barking, "Ruff! Ruff!" "ugh," I moaned " Where am I? Hunter? Whats wrong boy?" I opened my eyes and saw i was lying in the middle of a very large indent in the ground and that Hunter was sitting up between Vicky and I, barking excitedly at someone through the dust. I sat up, and groaned at the sudden pain in my back but the odd situation I was in kept me from feeling the pain strongly. "wh..o Who's the..re?" I asked through the dust. and a responding male voice came, " *cough..cough* Where are you? *cough*" Just then Hunter got up and ran into the dust to the figure, "Hunter! come Back!" I yelled there came an answering Ruff and i heard the persons voice again, "Whoa, dog! where's your master?" And I herd the patter of dogs feet then the steps of a humans, and the person came into view, It was Castor from 07 Ghost.


	2. Chapter 2: The Barsburg Church

"OK this is really odd" I said out loud, then realizing that I said it, hoped that the man, or I guess I should call him Castor, didn't hear. I looked over at Vicky, who was still unconscious and then looked back at the Castor person, who still, had my dog. Just then he spoke " are you all right?" I blinked, then realizing he had spoken to me replied, " I'm fine but, my friend is in the need of some help..." " can you stand?" he asked interrupting my sentence, "yes, as I said I'm fine, my friend is not however she'll need help." I replied slightly annoyed that he had interrupted me." all right bring her over here I'll take you two to the Church." Castor said. I heard the hawkzile start up, and with some pain I picked up Vicky (who was much smaller than me) and limped over to him.

As I got to the hawkzile and loaded Vicky on, I looked around, The place looked like it had been a big rocky valley, but now most every thing had been wiped away leaving many strange craters in the ground. Then I realized just where we were... we where in the God's eye. I sighed and thought to my self 'well you have got your self into quite a predicament Erica, being stuck in an anime and all. You have to remember not to give anything away and to pretend like you don't know who these people are. Sighing again I climbed on to the hawkzile behind Castor who had Hunter on his lap. with Vicky in between us, we took off.

"So, is this your dog?" Castor asked, motioning to Hunter who was licking his hand quite rapidly "Huh? oh..yeah he's my dog, his name is Hunter" I responded as he pulled me out of my

train of thought. Then remembering my personal guideline of pretending to not know who theses people where, asked him, "On the topic of names..who are you?" and he responded plainly, "I'm Castor, a bishop of the Barsburg church, who are you and your friend?" "oh, my friend's name is Vicky and my name is Erica." I answered him truthfully. "mm, odd names." he stated, Then put in, "we are almost there." and sure enough I could see the pointy top of the church's steeple. Just then Vicky

woke up, she yawned and opened her eyes. " Erica where are we?" she asked, then she completely opened her eyes, and saw Castor and the hawkzile...

" Oh my God! Erica! Why is Castor here? Why are we in 07 Ghost?" Vicky yelled

as she tried to jump out of the hawkzile, "Vicky!Vicky!calm down! Its OK !" I tried to convince her

as me and Castor tried to keep her from committing suicide over the side of the hawkzile. "NO IT'S NOT!" she yelled even louder, " I Don't want to meet the pervert Frau! I Don't want to, I don't want t..." as she said that I clamped my hand over her mouth and pulled her down, whilst yelling "VICKY! We are not supposed to know that!" and she stoped struggling and said one thing,"Oh, crap." all the while this had been going on Castor had been looking at us with a very, very

strange expression and finally he spoke up, "how do you two know about Frau, the 7 Ghosts and how Vicky do you know about me?" and I thought, 'oh crap now I have to explain every thing to him.'

"um..Castor? Could you not tell any one else about this story?" I asked hoping he would keep our coming a secret from the others, " I wont tell anyone else..but you have to state the truth when you tell me." he responded, "alright but, the truth is a little hard to believe.." I told him, then I began to describe all that had happened before hand with Vicky sometimes butting in to help and Castor putting in a few comments.

Finally with a great sigh I finished the story, and looked up at the moon, wondering, how in the world we got into this mess. Then the hawkzile landed and we found our self standing in front of the great Barsburg Church. Castor walked towards the Gate and we fallowed, me helping Vicky walk because of the damage done to her by the fall. Once we got in Castor Directed us to a room down the hall on the second level of the church. As we walked we heard a soft low voice, singing a song, very well known to me as Ragg's Requiem. I being very musical of mind had played the song on piano and sung the lyrics for a talent show back on Earth, so I knew the song very well. As we got closer to the person singing, I remembered who it must be...Teito Klien. As we got to were he was I couldn't resist to join in on the song, so I sung to..."hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni kimi no ashiato sagasu, doka towa no yasuragi, koko wa yume no tochuu de..." and his singing stopped. Now I could See Teito, he looked exactly like he did in the anime after the eye of Mikhail was taken, and he was in the same position as in the anime, when he sung the Raggs Requiem, sitting on the Window opposite of Frau. Now the only thing that was different was that we where here and they where both staring at us.


	3. Chapter 3: My stupid dog

Teito jumped down from the window, and walked towards us. Then stooped a few feet away

and spoke, "Who the heck are you and why are you here, and how in the name of God do you know that song?" I blinked a few times as it occurred to me that I knew more about this guy than he probably knew about him self. "um...um Hi" I said feeling very stupid " about..your questions...well.. my name is Erica and my friend here is Vicky...and um we are here because...well..." I stuttered and Teito spoke

" Well what..tell me how you know that song!" Just then Frau jumped down from the window and walked over to Teito, remembering that he was a pervert me and Vicky both took a big step back. Frau sighed and told Teito, "You know they don't have to answer brat, that defies the law of sanctuary."

"yeah..yeah what he said."i stuttered. "Um...we've got to go...so.. bye!" I let go of Vicky and we started running.

We ran down the hall and into the room that Castor told us could be ours. I slammed the door and panting, slumped to the floor. "well we made it that time Vic," I said as I got up, " This place..whats happening, almost doesn't seem real." I told her. And looked around. The room wasn't

much but it did have two beds and a small desk, on the desk there was paper and a pencil along with

some small bottles of...water? I picked one up and looked at it, in fine print on the side it said: Holy Water 2/3 of a cup. "well we should probably give this to one of the bishops" I said as I picked the bottle up. Just then, Vicky made a comment, "Erica...are we speaking Japanese?" I paused, "I don't...know." Then after a bit of thinking I said, "most likely."

Meanwhile Hunter, (being a very stupid dog) had went off on his own and had happened to smell something...MEAT. Quickly he loped to the source of the smell and came upon a door.

If he could have read he would have seen that the door was labeled as: Frau's Room. Immediately he began to scratch at the door. Frau being very annoyed that he was being interrupted in the middle of reading one of 'those books' got up and stomped over to see what all the commotion was about. "Who the Hell is there?" he yelled, as he opened the door, right then Hunter jumped...being a very large dog knocked Frau clean over, and began to lick his face rapidly. "DOG? WHO LET A DAMN DOG INTO THE SANCTUARY?" Hunter, hearing Frau's anger immediately jumped off of him and looked at him, his tail wagging and his collar jangling. "what is that bloody noise?" Frau asked looking at Hunter then spotting his collar took it off and read the fine print writing: HUNTER 5476 KAMERVILLE LOUISIANA. " Louisiana? where the hell is that? Who ever owns this dog is clearly not from any where I know of...and I've been all over the world!"

Author's note: hey! thanks for reading this horrid writing which i call a story...please review and tell me if you have any ideas or suggestions. thx! sorry this chapt. was late ^.^'


End file.
